1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the supporting of a spindle that reels or spools are placed on for dispensing of materials that are purchased on a reel or spool (i.e. wire, tubing, rope string etc.) And more specifically to a very portable bracket that would be generally used in field applications that require the above mentioned spindle to be frequently and/or readily moved to accommodate the dispensing of materials in various, space limited and many locations, in which a permanent or fixed support would not be available or feasible.
Various holders have been designed for spools, in order to make access, handling, and unwinding of wire easier. Marcell (U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,653, issued Nov. 9, 1976) discloses a wheeled cart with turnable-style supporting bases upon which coils of wire are laid. Marcell includes a tray and tool box supports. Howard (U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,865, issued Feb. 8, 1977) discloses a system with dispensing reels for use with box wire. McDonald (U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,422, issued Jul. 5, 1983) discloses a spool carrier having a rectangular main frame and a wheel system depending from a mid-portion of the main frame for wheeling the main frame around. Knight (U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,091, issued August 1985) discloses brackets, which hold spool-carrying bars, for mounting on the support legs of a freestanding ladder. The Knight brackets have pivoting cylinders which receive the bar ends and allow the bars to pivot out away from one of the ladder legs for addition or removal of spools. Link (U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,072, issued Mar. 17, 1992 discloses a fold-out carrying device shaped generally like a step stool with baskets in place of the steps for carrying items. Pavelka (U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,981, issued Feb. 15, 1994) discloses a wire dispenser with a rectangular frame perpendicular to a wheel spindle, and spool bars extending horizontally out from both sides of the rectangular frame. Lambert, Jr. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,232, issued May 31, 1994) discloses a horizontal, table-shaped wire dispenser frame with spool-holders inside the frame. Edgar (U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,899, issued Mar. 31, 1998) discloses a selectively rotatable wire reel unwinding assembly, which has a plurality of spool-holding branches extending out at various levels from a vertical post. Beardslee (U.S. Pat. No. 2,957,644) discloses a dispenser reel rack having two sides connected by an ear and cotter pin system. To connect the cross bars to the rack, Beardslee uses spring-biased pivoting sleeves that surrounds a leg of one on the sides.
The above mentioned prior arts are solutions to a means to support reels and/or spools for dispensing of wire or material that is purchased wound upon said spool or reel. The prior arts include spindles as integral parts of the inventions, for the reason, the spindle(s) have to have a means in which a clip, pin or other devices are inserted or attached to said spindle, to limit lateral movement or rotation of said spindle(s), or to keep the spools and/or reels from detaching, becoming uneven or in some manner restricting free rotation of the spools and/or reels, also not to interfere with the material being dispensed. Therefore requiring the above mentioned spindle(s) to be cut to a fixed length(s), holes bored in exact locations to accept fasteners, etc. and further more then the fasteners themselves are another piece(s) that are necessary to have in order to make the inventions work properly, in which most cases are lost or misplaced while changing said reels or spools. The said spindle(s) being an integral part of the prior arts also make them very cumbersome and awkward to transport and store, are rarely used and are rather costly.
Most brackets are made in the field by the user with anything that will work to support a spindle. Items that are generally used as spindle support, (i.e.) A step ladder, concrete blocks, milk crates, a wall, a person holding said spindle, wooden pallets, 2×4's scaffolding, etc. An imagination is the only limits to a makeshift spindle support, which are generally very unsafe and inefficient. Also they cause much damage to property, injuries to persons and workers comp. insurance to skyrocket.
So I feel very strongly that there is a need for a new bracket that does not include the spindle(s) that the spools and/or reels are placed upon, due to the fact that the spindle(s), in field applications is generally (but not limited to) a scrap or new piece of rigid tubing, conduit, concrete reinforcement bar or any round, rigid material (hollow or solid) that can be inserted through the factory bore provided by the spool or reel manufacturer, in which such spindles are readily available and very safe if applied to a proper support bracket, in the field. Therefore, I disclose this new invention that in fact provides support for a spindle that reels and/or spools are placed upon and is by far much more portable, safe, easy to manufacture, and very inexpensive.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other support devices designed for spools or reels. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 442,309 issued to Diamond et al. on Dec. 9, 1890.
Another patent was issued to Wasson on Dec. 31, 1907 as U.S. Pat. No. 875,476. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 1,479,209 was issued to Topp on Jan. 1, 1924 and still yet another was issued on Sep. 23, 1924 to Davis as U.S. Pat. No. 1,509,717.
Another patent was issued to Norgren on Feb. 28, 1928 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,660,521. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,155,769 was issued to Porter on Apr. 25, 1939. Another was issued to Worsham on Mar. 29, 1955 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,705,114 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 19, 1965 to Cates, Jr. et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 3,212,465.
Another patent was issued to Godson on May 14, 1968 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,383,071. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,431 was issued to Rodden on Oct. 5, 1971 Another was issued to Fabiano on Sep. 18, 1973 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,538 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 11, 1975 to Cobb as U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,177.
Another patent was issued to Patnaude on Dec. 18, 1979 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,080. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,422 was issued to McDonald on Jul. 5, 1983. Another was issued to Lowery on Jul. 3, 1984 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,527 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 29, 1985 to Peterson as U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,028.
Another patent was issued to Vass, et al. on Jul. 23, 1985 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,472. Another was issued to Herriage as U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,152 on Jan. 14, 1986. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,047 was issued to Franks, Jr. on Jun. 21, 1988. Another was issued to Arrington on Jun. 12, 1990 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,601 and still yet another was issued on Dec. 2, 1997 to Holliday as U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,701.
Another patent was issued to Honnecke et al. on Jun. 20, 2000 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,780. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,100 was issued to Cloud on Oct. 9, 2001. Another was issued to Standard Telefon Og Kabel-Fabric on Feb. 10, 1960 as United Kingdom No. GB827,826 and still yet another was issued on Aug. 12, 1964 to Clarke as United Kingdom Patent No. GB966,726.